


It's French for...

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Viktor has been working on his French and wants to show it off to Chris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with another work for the [YOI Rarepair Week](https://rarepairsonice.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This started out as little headcanon I had for why Viktor learned French and thus this drabble was born. I also firmly believe they had something going on back in the day so I combined the two. (Their ages in this are Chris is 18 and Viktor is 20)
> 
> I'm also trying to write more smut this year so I'm taking some baby steps with this one. Please forgive me if this is horrible.
> 
> And I don't know French and just got the few words used here off the internet.

Clothes littered the floor of the hotel room as the two semi-naked young men stumbled their way toward the bed. The banquet after the European Championships had been boring as ever and Viktor had been looking forward to getting back up to the hotel room.

As Chris’s legs hit the bed, Viktor pulled away from him and gave a push to his chest. Chris fell back onto the mattress with a slight bounce. He quickly readjusted himself towards the pillows as Viktor was already kneeling down on the bed.

Viktor barely gave him enough time to get comfortable before he straddled his waist and recaptured his lips in a hungry kiss.

Chris parted his lips as he ran his hand up Viktor’s cheek and back into his long, silver locks. He loved Viktor’s long hair and the way it moved with him on the ice. Chris especially loved it for times like this. (He never wanted Viktor to cut it.) Chris gave a slight pull, causing Viktor to roll his hips down against his hardening cock. Chris moaned and pulled again, harder this time.

Viktor slowly leaned back and Chris loosened his grip on his hair. He bit his bottom lip as he gazed down at the younger man, running his hands up his chest. “I’ve been working on my French. Care to hear the new words I’ve learned?”

“I’d love to,” Chris said. Even though they communicated just fine in English it was nice to see Viktor taking the time to learn French just to speak with him. “What have you been working on?”

“Le corps,” Viktor replied. _The body._

Viktor leaned back down, placing his arms on either side of Chris’s head. “Let’s see, we have _les lèvres_ ,” he said, leaning down to press his lips against Chris’s. He then moved down to his jaw and down his neck.

“ _Le cou_ ,” Viktor said before kissing his way down his neck.

Chris closed his eyes and relaxed into Viktor’s kisses as the he traveled further down his body.

 

*

 

Viktor’s mouth had been all over Chris’s body except for the _one_ place he wanted and Chris wasn’t embarrassed to ask.

“Viktor, I think you’ve forgotten one,” he said, wiggling his hips.

Viktor chuckled as pulled away from kissing Chris’s ankle. “Oh, I haven’t forgotten.” He set his leg back down on the bed and rested his hands on Chris’s hips, rubbing his thumbs against along his hip bone.

“Then why don’t you get a move on? Some of us have an early flight home in the morning.”

Viktor made a ‘tsk’ sound with his tongue and said, “And here I thought we were having fun. I just wanted to show off how much I’ve learned.”

He cupped Chris through his underwear, giving him a squeeze as he slowly moved his hand up and down. Chris bit his lip, relieved to finally be touched. Viktor could be such a goddamn tease sometimes.

Viktor hooked his fingers under Chris’s briefs. He was honestly surprised that Chris was even wearing underwear tonight. Chris’s cock sprang free as he pulled them down, beads of precome already leaking from the tip.

He licked his lips as he scooted back to give himself more room. Viktor wrapped his slender fingers around Chris and slowly began to pump him. He swiped his thumb across the head, smearing the precome. “Le pénis. I was hoping for something a little different for this one. But I’m sure there’s some other words you could teach me?” he said, flashing Chris a smirk.

Chris watched with half lidded eyes as Viktor’s mouth neared his cock. He honestly didn’t care what language Viktor was speaking. He just wanted him to use his mouth for something other than talking. “I suppose I could later,” he said, his voice thick with arousal.

He soon got his wish as Viktor wrapped his lips around him.

 

*

 

After cleaning up, Viktor slipped back into the bed. He pulled the covers over him and turned on his side as he felt Chris scoot up behind him. He was only going to lay there and cuddle for a little bit before he had to return to his own room.

“How was I?” Viktor asked as Chris wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Très bien,” Chris said, pressing a kiss to Viktor’s shoulder.

“Is that for my French or the blowjob?”

Chris was quiet for a moment before replying, “Both. Your pronunciation could use a little more work but otherwise it was good.”

“Well, I guess I’ll need to practice some more and show you again at Worlds.”

Chris grinned. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/156093859026/its-french-for).
> 
> I now have a twitter just for fic updates so follow me [here](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) if you're interested!


End file.
